Puss in boots: Los diablos
by Seawee
Summary: A few years after the first puss in boots movie kitty and puss take up a job offer to hunt down a new gang of assassins "Los diablos".


**Authors note: Hi everyone! I'm really excited to announce that is my first story going out to the public! Anyway these past few days I've sorta had an obsession with puss in boots so a thought why not write a story. Any how let's get on with the story! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter one: Los diablos

The scorching hot Summer sun was burning very brightly today. As the two cats walked along the dessert they found themselves in a beam of the sun. It was especially hot for kitty seeming that her fur was black, and well black attracts heat. A drop of sweat dripped down from puss's forehead and on the sand. That was about the only moisture it was getting for the day. "Are we almost there yet?" Asked puss as he wiped his forehead. "Hey puss do me a favour and please shut up." Kitty replied as she panted. On very hot days like these kitty would usually get...grumpy, though puss knew this he still felt the need to snap back, turns out on a day like this both cats were grumpy. "Why are you mad at me? Last time I knew you were the one who told me we should take this job! You should have at least done a little research on the city we are going to!". Kitty dropped to the even hotter sand "puss I don't think I'll make it" kitty dramatically stated. Puss started clapping his hand in front of her to get her back into reality "get it together, woman!".

Finally after a few more hours of getting toasted from the sun they arrived in "an unknown town" which was the actual name of the town. Unlike the dessert where they traveled this town was very cool both in weather and how the building were made. The reason the two cats were there was for a very difficult job which paid a lot of money. Their job was to seek out a newly made gang of assassins called "Los diablos". Along with assassins they were thieves. They would do anything for money, even if it meant killing someone. Once they arrived there they noticed the atmosphere was very...quiet. It was very easy to tell that most of these people were terrified. Once they realized how hungry and thirsty they were they went to a cat cantina near from where they were. If you didn't know what a cat cantina is it's basically a bar specifically for cats. "One leche one water please" kitty asked the black cat bartender. "Coming right up" he replied as he started pouring the drinks. While puss started cleaning his arms kitty pulled her mask over her face. "Again with the mask" puss asked slightly annoyed. "If you've forgotten we're wanted in many parts of Spain" as kitty pointed out a wanted poster of her and boots "lucky for us we haven-" her sentence was cut short by a brown furred hooded male cat with bright green eyes that stood out even with his hooded cape on. On both hand he had finger less metal gloves with spikes on the knuckles. "Well if it isn't the notorious puss in boots and his little friend" he spoke in a swift Spanish accent, as he spoke it got more obvious that he was drunk on catnip. The brown cat took another look at kitty but this time like he was analyzing her. "Now that I think about it you kinda have the body of a señorita" he said while sliding his hands across her hips. Just as puss was about to kitty punched the brown haired cat in the face and hissed at him. "Oh so we're punching now, fine my me" he said smugly as he put his fist up and stepped on the dance floor as all the cats watched. "Kitty don't do it, look at his hands. one hard punched to the face and you could die!" puss stated worryingly. "Don't doubt me puss, I know what I'm doing" as kitty also put her fist up accepting the fight.

As they started walking around in circles waiting for one of them to make their move. Both looked at each other directly in their eyes, finally music started playing and that was the sign to start. Kitty stepped back as the brown cat as flew at her, dodging his attack. Soon it became like dancing. The drunk brown cat became very frustrated, and kitty was very pleased just as she winked to the crowd of cats cheering her on the brown cat took his opportunity to land a punch on her left eye. Causing her great pain, as she grunted like she did when puss hit her with a guitar another hit of the brown cats fist stiked her back. Puss's eyes widened just as the went back down to form a frown of anger he pulled out his sword and was about to go kick that cats ass. The black cat bartender pulled him back "just wait for it". Just as everybody was on the edge of their seat kitty pulled out a glass bottle and smashed it on the brown cats head as he fell the the ground unconscious. Everybody sighed in unamusement as people in the crowd started whispering and saying "what a cheap move" "poor guy" "is that one of Los diablos?". Ignoring the gossip puss ran to kitty to help her up. He placed her over his shoulder and carried her out of the cat cantina. Once they reached an alleyway puss placed her on the ground and looked at her wounds."I'm sorry puss, I thought I could but-" kitty tried to find words other then just grunting in pain. "let me take a look at your eye" puss said kitty started removing her hand from her bruised eye "luckily the spikes from the glove didn't hit me" kitty replied. "Hey puss, don't you find it strange how quick he was. I couldn't even sense him" kitty said as she sat up. "It could have been the catnip, just by him talking you could tell he had a lot" puss replied as he started bandaging the holes in her back that the metal glove the brown cat wor caused. "It's not just that puss, I noticed the writing "diablos" on his glove as he hit me in the eye" she said as the tuxedo cat pulled her mask back over her face. "Hey, that was a cheap move don't you think" as a voice came from the shadows.

 **Hi! I hope you enjoyed the story! I would appreciate it if you could review it ;). Also there's another chapter on the way :D**


End file.
